


The Pizza Man Kissed Her, Didn't He?

by Flutterbye_5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbye_5/pseuds/Flutterbye_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to go to the beach, and Dean feels inclined to take him. After all, who's never been to the beach? When Dean learns that Cas can't swim, he gives in and tries to teach him. Things get a bit heated. Destiel. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I wish to go to the beach."

Dean looked up from his computer with a slight crease in his brow,

"The beach?" he asked incredulously, raising a single eyebrow.

Castiel stood at the foot of the dingy motel bed, his tan trench coat hanging smoothly on his shoulders. He tilted his head, staring intently at the hunter.

"Yes, Dean, the beach. I heard a young man say that the beach was 'where it's at.' I was confused. Where what's at? I would like to find out."

The angel waved his hand noncommittally, turning to pace around the room, observing the tackily themed walls and drapes.

Dean sighed.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Cas. It's just a saying."

Castiel paused in his steps, cocking his head. He didn't turn to face the hunter.

"Is that right? Well, that is of no consequence. I would like to see the beach either way. I've never had the pleasure to go," he said in a contemplative tone, less like he was speaking to Dean and more like he was thinking out loud.

Dean's face contorted in a split second expression of shock. He set his laptop aside, rising from the dingy mattress. He approached the angel slowly, one hand slightly outstretched, as if he wasn't sure if Cas was speaking the truth or not.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You're how many thousands of years old, and you've never been to the beach?"

Cas turned and gave Dean a withering look.

"I've been alive for millennia."

Dean snorted.

"Yeah, like that makes much of a difference."

Cas shot him a confused look, as if he was wondering what was so funny. Dean supposed he was.

"Would you take me?" Cas asked, a slightly hopeful lilt to his voice. His head inclined slightly so that he could look straight into Dean's eyes.

"Can't you mojo yourself there or something?"

"I supposed I could spend a bit of time with you."

There was a slight tension in his lower lip, as if he was pouting. His wide, pleading eyes could rival even Sam's puppy dog look.

Dean had to admit it was a bit cute.

Whoa, hold up there, big boy, he berated himself. Where the hell did that come from? Angels aren't cute.

But as he kept staring with a full-on Puppy Pout, Dean could feel his slight aggravation fading.

"Fine," he grumbled, looking away and raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Fan-fucking-tastic. We're not even by the coast!"

He continued grumbling, even as he packed his bags and picked up his phone to call Sam.

"Why is there a need to pack your things? Are we not going to just 'mojo' ourselves there, as you so eloquently put it?" Cas asked curiously, watching the hunter shove the things scattered about the room in a haphazard manner.

Dean looked up from his black duffel.

"Nuh-uh, bub. Last time you did that I didn't shit for a week."

"I could aide you with that."

Dean didn't even respond. He just shook his head and went back to packing.

After everything was set and done and Sam informed, they hopped in the impala and set west, for the coast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean chose Oregon, not just because it was closer, but because California was way too overrated, and crowded. He would give Cas a good, relaxing experience, not one filled with screaming children and overcrowded sand.

It took a good ten hours, and by the end of the ride Dean was just about ready to call Michael a dickwad, just so that he could get smote and not have to live through Cas's constant questioning.

"I don't understand, why is he asking for someone to pour sugar on him? Is it… an exfoliator?" the angel questioned, listening intently to the music playing on the old radio.

Dean sighed.

"He's not… it's not… I… just listen to the damn song, okay Cas?"

He had to admit it was a bit endearing. The angel asked more questions than a two year old.

"Wait, it feels like the first time for wh-"

Dean hastily flicked the radio off as they pulled into the deserted parking lot.

"And here we are!" he declared with mock enthusiasm.

The beach was nice, the sand smooth and the waves low and gentle. Cas took a few hesitant steps forward, a growing look of wonder gracing his features.

"This is a beach?" he asks, slightly awed by the beautiful sight.

They had left late the previous night, and had made it just in time for the sunrise. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, leaving the sky a soft hue of molten gold. Dean had to admit that the scene was impressive. He yawned a great big open-mouthed back-arched yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

"There, you've seen the damn beach. Can we get a motel now?" he pleaded. Dean was justifiably tired, having driven for almost ten hours straight. His legs were cramped and his back ached with a fury.

"What do people do here?" the angel asked, ignoring the hunter's whine.

Dean thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess they just kind of hang around and relax. Some people swim and stuff."

"Swim?" Cas asked curiously.

"Yeah, they get in the water and splash around. You know, swim."

Cas walked forward until his dress shoes just touched the tip of the wet sand.

"I've never swam before," he said, looking to Dean with a silent question in his eyes.

"Was that you asking me to teach you?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Biting the inside of his lip softly, the angel blinked owlishly.

"If… you could," he seemed to think for a moment. "Please."

Dean sighed wearily. He knew Cas wouldn't let this one go, and swimming always was a good skill to have.

"Alright. Get that stupid coat off and strip down to your boxers."

Cas looked down to his clothing confusedly.

"You don't want them to get wet, do ya?" Dean teased.

The angel seemed to mull over the idea for a second.

"I would suppose you'd be right," and with that acknowledgement, Cas's clothes were gone from his body and folded neatly in the sand. He was left in plain, generic navy blue boxers.

Dean's eyes scanned over the angel's body, and he couldn't help but notice how lithe and toned it was. He was all lean muscle and striking angles. He wondered how different it would be if it was Cas's body beneath his strong frame instead of a woman, who were all soft curves.

Dean jolted. He couldn't think like that. Cas was a guy and not to mention an angel. He couldn't just go thinking dirty shit about the guy.

Turning, Dean quickly stripped down to his red plaid boxers, shivering slightly from the early morning breeze.

"Alright, Cas. Get in the water," he commanded, pointing towards the large expanse of water.

Cas looked hesitant.

"Shouldn't you… brief me, or something of that like?" he asked nervously.

"Brief you on what? Just get in the water. I'll teach you from there."

"O… okay."

Castiel eased into the cool water, but hesitated again when he was waist-deep.

"C'mon, Cas. We're going to have to get a bit deeper here," Dean urged, unable to resist prodding the small of the raven haired man's back with a guiding hand.

Cas pressed into his arm, curling slightly into Dean's warmth. Later, Dean would deny the fact that he pulled the angel even closer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was a good teacher. He was patient, and he knew when to push Cas to do something more complicated and when to hold back. Within the next two hours, Cas was paddling about in chest-deep water, a small smile of wonder on his face.

Dean looked on in satisfaction, taking in the newfound skill that his student had. Observing didn't last long though, and soon he was being pulled in by an angel turned mermaid.

They splashed about, chuckling lowly and playfully dunking each other.

Just as Dean was about to suggest they get out to dry in the now warm mid-morning sun, Cas came up and pounced on Dean. It was meant to be a playful jump, but the angel put a bit more force into it than he had realized and sent them both over into the water. Dean twisted to pull the angel up from the depths, but in his maneuvering their crotches ended up rubbing together with slight friction. Both men gasped as they burst forth from the ocean's depths.

"Um…" Dean mumbled, not releasing Cas from his hold.

Cas shifted slightly, and their cocks brushed through the thin fabric of their boxers, a bit firmer than before. Dean gasped and Cas let out a breathy little moan.

"That was… kind of hot," Dean blurted out, clamping his mouth shut after the offending sentence left his mouth. Damn, he told himself that he wouldn't think of Cas like that. Angels were ethereal beings, not someone that Dean could be in a relationship with.

Dean had long ago accepted the fact that he was just a little bit in love with the angel, and ruled him the exception and not the rule. That didn't mean that he didn't try to push any thoughts of taking it further from his mind, though.

"Dean?" he heard the angel breathe.

"Yeah?"

"The pizza man kissed the woman, correct? She made the noise I just made and he kissed her. Does that mean you have to kiss me?"

It was such an innocent question, and Dean knew that Cas was being serious, not flirtatious.

"Do… do you want me to?" the hunter asked hesitantly, his eyes flicking down to the angel's lips. A small bead of water slid its way to the seam of the man's lips.

"I think it would be… most pleasurable," the angel admitted.

Nodding hastily in agreement, Dean bent down and pressed his lips to Cas's. They were warm and chapped, and they tasted like the salt of the ocean. Cas hummed and pressed himself a little firmer against the hunter. He was eager but a bit inexperienced, though Dean supposed that was all right. It was still one hell of a kiss.

Each kiss became more and more heated, and hands began to wander. They roamed slick backs and ribs and stomachs and faces and dripping wet hair. Soft breathy moans escaped through their small gasps for air between kisses, and both of their minds were blissfully blank. Their cocks wept from the intensity of their arousal, and it was Dean who made the first move to relieve their straining members.

He reached down and cupped Cas's cock through his soaking boxers. The fabric clung to the angel's skin, and Dean could feel every inch of the man's penis. He rubbed gently, circling his palm in firm little circles, his lips mouthing at Cas's pulse.

The angel's moans increased in volume, though he tried to stifle them against the hunter's hair. He placed his hand just over Dean's mark on his shoulder and they both jolted as electric pleasure flowed through them.

"Dean…" Cas moaned, a low rumbling sigh. "What… about… you?"

Dean smirked, pulling away from his friend's neck. He didn't even pause in his ministrations as he responded.

"Oh, I have an idea."

They never did get to go to that motel to sleep. It didn't matter. Dean wasn't tired anymore anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair crashed heavily to the wet sand at the shore, Dean falling back so that he was beneath the angel. They kissed fiercely, with lips, tongue, and teeth brushing and licking and nipping between them. It was wild, untamed and lusty, filled with such passion that their heads spun. Hands roamed, down necks and backs and shoulders and bottoms, squeezing and rubbing and caressing lovingly, each touch growing more and more bold.

Dean slipped a warm hand down the cotton navy boxers of the angel above him, cupping his fingers around the pale bottom, warming the water-cooled skin there. The wet fabric clung to his skin, getting in between his fingers and pulling gently at his flesh as he moved to caress the cleft beneath his palm. It restricted his movements slightly, so he pushed the offending shorts down Castiel's legs with a slight grunt, unable to push them past the raven-haired man's knees. Cas's shaft sprung from its confinements, settling itself between Dean's legs and rubbing gently against the inside of the hunter's thighs and painfully erect member still caught between the plaid fabric with each movement he made.

"Dean."

It was a soft, breathy kind of noise, the kind people made when they needed more. Cas's hands roamed the tanned expanse of skin stretched over firm muscle, scratching and kneading in all the right places, as if he knew that was how Dean wanted it. Maybe he did.

Dean reached between them, grasping Cas firmly, his thumb smoothing over the tip gently, collecting the small bit of pre-come there and let the small bead drip down the meaty part of his thumb and down Castiel's shaft. Cas made a kind of whimper, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Dean's warm hand on him and the tickling trickle of his own semen slide slowly down him.

They were still in the path of the water, and small, soft waves washed over their legs and Dean's back, cooling their sweat soaked bodies.

"Get those damn things off!" Dean grunted.

Cas nodded fervently, wiggling his legs to kick the soaking fabric from its place at his knees. When he was sure that the angel was free from the confines of the cotton, Dean flipped their bodies so that he was hovering over the raven-haired man.

He kissed down the angel's body, licking at the lean muscle and cool skin. When he reached the jutting angle of Cas's hipbones, he skimmed his teeth over the stretch of skin, nipping and pulling at the prominent cusp. His breath lightly brushed the angel's member and Cas rolled his hips, trying to brush himself against something, anything.

Dean grinned wickedly, his tongue darting out to skim over his lips, and he swore he could taste Cast there. He moved to hover over the apex between the angel's thighs and kissed the tip.

The hunter took Cas in, letting his tongue slide over the velvety shaft, and hummed softly. Castiel's hands flew to his mouth to muffle a moan, and his long fingers only softened the noise slightly.

Dean worked him, licking and skimming his teeth gently over the shaft, using a free hand to cup his balls and prod at his entrance. He tasted of salt and man and pure Cas and it felt so good.

The hunter released the angel when his moans began to grow in pitch, and Cas whined from the loss.

"I don't want this to end just yet," he teased, coming up to mouth at Cas's pulse.

"Dean," the angel cried, bringing his arms up to pull the eldest Winchester closer.

Dean just gave a breathy chuckle and kicked his soaking boxers off, his fingers prodding lightly at Castiel's entrance, teasing the soft flesh.

Another wave came over them.

Cas moved one hand to grasp them both firmly between his slick fingers, caressing gently.

"Whoa," Dean mumbled, resting his forehead against the angel's shoulder, halting his ministrations for a brief second. He recovered after a moment, sliding a single finger in, bit by bit, until he was taken until the knuckle.

Cas wriggled a bit, feeling the hunter within him. It was good, and he decided that he wanted more.

As if reading his mind, Dean inserted another finger, stretching the angel a little more. He made a 'come hither' motion, feeling for that spot he knew was there.

Cas moaned, the pleasure mixing with the slight pain, and he gripped them a bit tighter.

Dean grunted, biting a bit into the angel's shoulder. Enough is enough. Dean didn't want this to be over before it had really begun.

Pulling his fingers out, Dean pulled himself from Cas's grasp. The angel whimpered, biting his lip to restrain himself from pulling the man above him closer.

The entire front of Dean was soaking wet, his thighs and stomach slick with sea water and a bit of spit mixed with pre-come. He lined himself with Castiel's entrance, pulling the angel's legs to wrap around his hips and began to ease in slowly.

Cas's brows knit slightly at the stretch, a slightly painful pull. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it. And then Dean moved.

It was a small shift, a pull and a push, and Dean rested his elbows in the spaces besides Cas's head to gain more leverage.

Dean was having trouble concentrating. Cas was hot and smooth and wrapped around him perfectly. He fought not to just thrust rampantly, to make it pleasurable, not only for him, but for Cas too.

"Faster," the angel moaned, deciding that there needed to be more friction between them. It felt good; almost as good as when Dean's mouth was around him.

Dean nodded, thrusting with a bit more force than before, kissing the man below him.

Cas bit Dean's lip as their speed increased, and lips moved from lips to cheeks to necks. Little purplish bruises formed on the soft ivory of Cas's throat, and blunt nails dug into the smooth skin of the hunter's back.

Waves washed continuously over them, soaking them repeatedly, smoothing their movements. There was a bit of grit, where little grains of sand slipped between their bodies, creating a sort of scratchy-pleasure that made them both moan lowly into their lips and necks and shoulders.

"Cas."

"Dean."

Their names spilled from their lips repeatedly, weaving with strings of profanities and the nearly constant stream of oh, oh, oh pouring from the angel's lips.

They came to completion just as another wave flowed around their hips and shoulders, Dean spilling his seed within his angel, their moans echoing around them in the late morning heat.

It was better than any woman Dean could have had. With Cas it just fit, in every sense of the word. He felt the alien urge to pull the angel closer to him and tuck Cas's lean frame into his side, so unlike how he felt when he was finished with all those other women.

Castiel didn't protest, snuggling deeper into the hunter's side as he rolled to the sand, slipping from him. They held each other closely, their fingers drawing letters and designs on slick skin.

They sad contently, lazy smiles on their faces, just enjoying the brush of water against their skin. Dean shifted to press a kiss to Cas's head.

Then Dean's eyes widened with realization.

"Aw, fuck! I got sand in my fucking ass!"

"How eloquent of you, Dean."

"Shut up, feathers."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of something beautiful, and they gladly went along for the ride.


End file.
